Écarte les jambes, Gamin
by Lenwiko
Summary: La patron ... Inutile de le présenter, il est bien trop connu. A l'annonce de la saison 4 de SLG une nouvelle proie s'offre à lui. Différente des autres, elle présente un réel panache et une volonté de lui résister. Et quoi de plus excitant pour le patron qu'une vierge effarouchée ? RATING M - YAOI PANDA/PATRON - LEMON /!\ Que dieu me flagelle si Mathieu voit cette fanfic ...
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER :  
>Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet, par conséquent, je m'engage à supprimer cette fiction s'il m'en fait la demande.<br>De plus, Mathieu, si tu lis ça, je penses que je vais aller me cacher sous terre !

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE :<strong>

A l'annonce de la saison 4 d'SLG, Mathieu décide de remplacer la rubrique science infuse par « L'instant Panda », apportant ainsi la part musicale qu'il désire tant pour son émission.

Maître panda a déjà fait quelques apparitions dans l'émission, lorsque le podcasteur souhaitait que l'épisode soit un peu chantant, mais jamais il n'aurait espéré avoir une rubrique à lui tout seul. Et cette perspective l'angoissait. Comment allait-il gérer le stress ? Apparaître une poignée de seconde dans l'émission était déjà quelque chose qu'il avait eut du mal à faire à cause de sa timidité maladive. Mais alors tenir une minute entière, en moyenne, cette idée l'effrayait. Cependant, il faisait confiance à Mathieu. Il savait que s'il prenait le risque de poser l'entière responsabilité de cette rubrique sur ses épaules, c'est qu'il l'en sentait capable. Si Mathieu en était persuadé, Maître panda restait convaincu du contraire.

Sur le pas de la porte, Maître panda ferma les yeux longuement avant de trouver au plus profond de lui le courage d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Sa valise dans la main gauche, il leva timidement la droite et effleura doucement le petit poussoir en plastique. Puis, dans un élan de conviction, il écrasa son pouce sur le petit bout de plastique qui allait enfin alerter l'appartement de sa présence. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent entre cet acte héroïque, et le moment où le visage tout sourire de Mathieu fit face au petit homme (bah non, en fait ils font la même taille …) déguisé en panda. Lui rendant son sourire, et acceptant de le suive à l'intérieur, le Maître fit un portrait mental de l'appartement qui allait devenir son nouveau « chez-lui ». Tout d'abord, sur sa droite, trônait un large canapé noir, placé devant une petite table basse, et entouré d'une multitude de sièges. Sur sa gauche, l'accès aux chambres, et encore un peu plus à sa gauche, la cuisine. Cet endroit paraissait calme, serein. Un appartement en accord avec le Mathieu qui venait de lui faire face.

_« - Content que tu sois enfin là ! »_  
><em>« - Plaisir partagé ! »<em>

Ces deux petits mots furent suivit d'un large sourire de la part de son créateur. Et dans la seconde qui suivie, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le petit salon fût rapidement rempli par trois autres personnes.  
>Tout à gauche, le hippie.<p>

_« - Heureux de faire ta connaissance, gros ! »_

_« - Tu sais, je suis déjà venu ! »_

_« - Ha bon ? J'ai pas fais attention … Content de refaire ta connaissance alors, gros ! »_

L'air totalement détaché du hippie créa un large sourire sur la tête de l'animal.

Au milieu, se trouvait le Geek. Son air triste et son regard appeuré faisait de lui un personnage totalement Kawaï !

_« - Sa-salut ! C'est sympa que tu sois de retour ! »_

_« - Moi aussi, je suis content d'être ici ! »_

Le gamin lui sourit à pleine dents.

Puis, tout à droite, l'animal découvrit, ou du moins, redécouvrit le Patron. Il savait à qui il avait affaire, et lors de ses quelques passages dans l'émission le Maître avez tenté de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de ce personne qui ne lui semblait pas être le petit samaritain du coin. Par conséquent, mieux vaut s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible.

_« - Content que tu vives ici maintenant, Gamin. Je commençai à me lasser des culs des deux autres abrutis. Le tien va changer mon quotidien. »_ Il baissa la tête et fixa rapidement son entre-jambe qui commençait à former une proéminence dans son pantalon noir. _« Regarde, tu lui plais déjà. »_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de continuer l'aventure avec moi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit REVIEW afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez !<br>- Lenwiko, pour vous servir !_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

Je vous annonce la venue du premier chapitre de mon petit Lemon ! Ça faisait un long moment que je voulais en écrire un alors ... Le voici ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

**DISCLAIMER**

**Aucun des personnes présents ici ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet, envers qui j'adresse toutes mes excuses s'il lit ceci. Par conséquent, je m'engage à retirer cette fiction si elle le dérange.**

**/!\ LEMON **/!\ YAOI **/!\ RATED M **/!\ SCÈNES OSÉES **/!\ PANTRON**********

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : On va s'marrer<strong>

_**«** - Eu … Mathieu ? »_

_« - Bien évidemment, tu n'as pas oublié le Patron ? »_

_« - Malheureusement, non … »_

_« - On n'oublie pas l'inoubliable, Gamin »_

_« - Parce que c'est comme ça que tu te considères ? »_

_« - C'est ton petit cul qui me le diras quand j'en aurais fini avec lui »_

_« - Dans tes rêves peut-être ? Et encore … Non … Ne rêves pas de moi … Trop creepy … **»**_

L'érection du patron se faisait plus intense à chaque mot du panda. A un tel point que le geek s'était caché les yeux.

_**«** - Tu sais que ton arrogance te coutera le prix de ma clémence quand je ne verrais plus ton visage ? »_

_« - Parce que tu gardes la conviction que je vais finir dans ton lit ? »_

_« - Ou dans le tien. J'suis pas compliqué, Gamin »_

_« - Je pense que je vais aller m'installer »_

_« - Oh ? Déjà ? T'es un rapide. Monte, gamin, je te rejoins après mon café **»**_

L'animal ne releva pas la nouvelle pique du criminel. Il se tourna vers son créateur qui s'était déjà martelé de facepalm au fil de la discussion qui opposée sa personnalité la plus proéminente à la nouvelle venue. Mathieu releva nonchalamment la tête quand il comprit que la conversation s'était achevée sur une nouvelle réplique salace du criminel. Il arbora de nouveau son sourire éclatant et guida Maître Panda jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois installé, l'animal remercia une fois de plus le petit podcasteur pour son hospitalité.

_**«** - Oh mais c'est avec plaisir ! Et … Au sujet du patron … Ne t'en fais pas, il va finir par se calmer »_

_« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien finir par m'y habituer ! »_

_« - Je n'en doute pas ! Eu … Je te laisse finir de t'installer et … Je retourne à mon ordinateur. Cet épisode ne va pas se créer tout seul ! Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »_

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien se passer ! **»**_

Le sourire du petit youtuber illumina de nouveau son visage, qui, après une tape amicale dans le dos de son alter-ego, tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Dans un soupire, l'animal se demanda intérieurement combien de temps le Patron allait lui lancer des piques perverses comme ça. Mais bon, tant que ça restait verbal, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

* * *

><p>Les douze coups de midi retentirent dans l'appartement, appâtant ses habitants les plus affamés. Le premier à table fût le Geek. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que son estomac crié famine, sans qu'il ne daigne lâcher sa manette pour aller se chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Alors, il attendait midi pour pouvoir faire le plein de nourriture et retourner à son jeu au plus vite.<br>Le gamin fut assez vite suivit du Hippie, encore dans un de ses tripes causé par les substances illicites qu'il ingurgitait chaque jour. Personne ne savait réellement ce que ses joints contenaient, mais une chose est sûre, c'était de la bonne !

Maître panda vint rejoindre la table à son tour. Rendu serein à la vue de l'absence du patron. Il s'installa aux cotés du camé qui affichait une tête complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Savait-il seulement qu'il était à table ? La question restait en suspend.  
>Au menu du jour, des pattes. Mathieu n'était pas un cordon bleu, et tout le monde dans la maison était au courant.<p>

_**«** - Eh ! Maître panda … C'e-est vrai que t'e-es pas un vrai panda ? »_

_« - Bien sûr que si ! J'suis un vrai panda … »_ Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme une prière, dans un chuchotement.

_« - Ha bon ? »_

_« - Bien sûr, gamin. Comparé à toi, il a deux queues **»**_

Le patron venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce avec une nouvelle réplique pleine de poésie. Néanmoins, elle avait eut pour résultat de fermer le caqué du Geek. Le patron adressa son plus pervers sourire à l'animal, avant de s'asseoir.

Le sujet de discussion tourné principalement autour du premier épisode de la saison 4. Sujet qui avait le don de stresser ce cher Maître Panda qui restait silencieux.

_**«** - Qu'en penses-tu, panda ? »_

_« - Hein ? »_

_« - Tu n'écoutes pas ce que nous racontons depuis tout à l'heure ? »_

_« - Pour être franc, ça me stresse tellement que … Non … Désolé »_

_« - Arrêtes de stresser, gros, Mathieu n'a jamais mangeait personne … Je crois **»**_

Désormais, l'animal écoutait tous ce que racontait son créateur au sujet de l'épisode. Quand Mathieu parlait, tout semblait simple … Si seulement ça pouvait l'être.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations primaires. Le Geek regagna en vitesse sa console, le Hippie alla dans sa chambre écouter du reggae et fumer des joints, Mathieu retourna à son ordinateur, et Maître Panda s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand un fut apostrophé par le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté : Le patron.

_**«** - Eh, boule de poils, tu veux pas rester un peu avoir moi ? On va s'marrer … »_

_« - Je ne pense pas que ça m'apporterait quelque chose de bénéfique »_

_« - Oh, au contraire, Gamin. Je pense que je ne peux te faire que du bien. En passant par un peu de douleur. Mais tu sais, la douleur fait du bien quand elle est bien maniée. Et, sans vouloir me vanter, je sais plutôt bien manier ce que dieu à mis entre mes jambes. »_

_« - Concrètement, tu me répugnes »_

_« - Moi tu m'excites. Chacun son truc **»**_

L'animal leva les yeux au ciel et tourna sur ses talons, s'apprêtant à regagner sa chambre, quand il fut sauvagement plaqué au mur. Sans même qu'il ait le temps de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, le criminel l'avait bloqué, pressant son corps contre le sien. La bosse proéminente présente dans son pantalon contre sa cuisse. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de mettre l'animal très mal-alaise.

_**«** - Tu pensais aller où, Gamin ? »_

_« - Lâche-moi »_

_« - Pour que tu retournes t'astiquer le bambou tout seul dans ta chambre ? Quel gâchis »_

_« - Lâche-moi »_

_« - Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je le fasse moi-même ? Usant de mes mains habiles. Et pourquoi pas, de ma langue ? Amenant le rapport à quelque chose de plus … Intime ? »_

_« - Ton petit jeu ne fonctionne pas sur moi ! »_

_« - Tu en es sûr ? **»**_

Le Patron passa lentement et sensuellement sa main gauche contre l'érection naissante de l'animal. Prenant le malin plaisir de faire de petits cercles en pressant doucement les parties les plus sensibles de l'anatomie de sa proie.

_**«** - Alors comme ça, je ne te fais aucun effet ? Tu es sûr de toi ? »_

_« - Lâche-moi »_

_« - On retourne dans ce discours sans fond ? Tu sais, si tu cessais de te battre contre ton désir, je pourrais te faire découvrir des plaisirs que tu n'imagines même pas **»**_

L'érection de l'animal se faisait plus pressante à chaque mot du criminel, tendant une tente à l'intérieur de son kigurumi.

_**«** - Je commencerai d'abord par déboutonner chacun des petits boutons de ton déguisement. Commençant par le haut. Laissant le temps à ton corps de me supplier de m'occuper de lui. Je passerai doucement ma langue le long de ton torse, t'arrachant des gémissements d'impatience. Puis, je descendrai doucement le long de tes muscles contractés par l'excitation. Arrivant enfin à destination. Je jouerai avec mes doigts le long de ton bas ventre. Forçant ton corps à te tordre de douleur et de plaisir. Ton érection grimpante me suppliera de m'occuper d'elle, mais je ne le ferai pas… Pas tout de suite. J'attendrai que tu cris mon nom en me suppliant de te délivrer de ce calvaire que t'imposera son corps. Quand tu cèderas à ma demande, je retirerai ce bout de tissu inutile que vous vous obstinez à porter pour cacher vos parties qui ne réclament que la liberté. Je passerai ma langue le long de ta verge trop fortement alimentée. Tu gémiras tellement fort que tu alerteras tout l'appartement. Quand tu seras prêt je prendrai ton gland en bouche, jouant avec ma langue, faisant de petits cercles au bout. L'excitation sera tellement importante que ton inexpérience fera que tu jouiras beaucoup trop vite. Mais tant pis, je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu me hurles d'arrêter et de te prendre sauvagement sur le coin de ton bureau … **»**_

L'animal se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour contrebalancer la douleur présente dans son entre jambe, impatiente. La main habile du criminel sollicitait toujours l'intimité de sa victime, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Ses joues avaient tournées au rouge depuis bien trop longtemps, résultant d'une trop forte alimentation en sang aux extrémités de l'homme en kigurumi. Puis, entre deux gémissements, et avec un soupçon de courage, Maître Panda se délivra de l'emprise de son bourreau. Regardant son érection avec des yeux peureux, il prit la poudre d'escampettes, tentant de courir avec le moins de dégâts possible pour son entre-jambe dans les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Cette expérience avait était douloureuse, mais effroyablement excitante pour l'animal. Ne voulant même pas imaginer ce que le criminel aurait pu lui faire s'il n'avait pas eut le courage de se libérer, il regarda la bosse, énorme, présente dans son kigurumi. Comment avait-il pu répondre aussi fortement à l'attaque du patron. Le criminel dégageait quelque chose et avait un charisme à toute épreuve, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé réagir de la sorte à de simples dires. Son corps se faisait bien trop impatient. Tordant l'animal de douleur à chaque pas. Conscient que son anatomie n'allait pas le lâcher d'aussi tôt, l'animal s'allongea sur son lit. Avec pour seul tableau lorsqu'il baissait les yeux : son érection. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper à cette vision. Cependant, les images présentes à l'intérieur de ses paupières lorsqu'il tentait d'échapper à sa verge dressée étaient encore pires. Arborant des images pornographiques de lui et du Patron. Il détestait son corps dans ce genre de situation. Il détestait être un homme et avoir un taux d'hormones plus important que la moyenne à cause du manque de femelles de son espèce à portée de main. (Et de bite ! Mouaha ! Pardon …)  
>L'animal s'endormis en tentant d'avoir des pensées saines. Imaginant son passage dans l'émission. Quel type de chanson il allait devoir chanter. Des boobs : Le genre de pensées normales pour un homme. Panda ou humain.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque que l'homme au kigurumi rouvrit les yeux, son érection l'avait enfin laissée tranquille. Dans un soupire de soulagement, il tenta de se lever de son lit pour rejoindre les autres habitants de la maison dans le salon.<p>

Le seul présent était Mathieu. Sur le canapé. Entre la somnolence et la conscience, il regarda l'animal avec un regard léthargique. Maître panda s'installa à une chaise et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Son esprit ne cessait pas de lui remémorer la scène qui s'était déroulée à quelques mètres de là où il était assis. Il détestait ça. Il détestait être harcelé pas son inconscient de la sorte. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de son créateur.

_**«** - Eh Maître. Comment se passe cette première journée ? »_

_« - Plutôt bien » _Mentit l'animal

_« - Tant mieux alors ! Dis … On va pouvoir commencer le tournage dans peu de temps. Je me demandais s'il t'était possible de commencer à écrire la chanson de ta rubrique ? Comme ça on ne serra pas en retard, tu vois ? »_

_« - Pas de soucis ! J'y vais de ce pas ! »_

_« - T'es génial ! Merci ! **»**_

Le podcasteur lui adressa son plus beau sourire. L'animal n'eut pas le temps d'en faire de même que le petit schizophrène s'était déjà rendormit.  
>Il se leva de sa chaise et regagna sa chambre. Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen d'occuper son esprit à autre chose que se repasser en boucle la scène qui s'était passée, ou qui aurait pu se passer, entre lui et le Patron.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <strong>  
><strong>Un petit REVIEW ? :D<strong>

**-Lenwiko, pour vous servir !**


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour !  
>Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !<p>

Pour répondre à la question de LittleMerle-chan : Non, je ne suis pas un mec ! Je suis bel et bien une fille ! Haha !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : « - Bah alors la peluche, on n'assure pas ses arrières ? »<strong>

La vidéo que le publique avait choisi était un réel viol auditif. Des paroles niaises, avec un clip odieux, le tout accompagné d'une voix plus que fausse. Tout ce qu'aimait Maître Panda ! Cette musique pitoyable l'avait plus qu'inspiré et lui avait permis de finir la chanson de sa rubrique en moins de deux heures.  
>Il regarda les paroles qu'il venait d'écrire avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Oui, l'animal était fier de lui.<br>Voilà qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures sur sa chanson sans voir le temps passer. Il regarda son réveil affichant l'heure du petit déjeuné.  
>Tous étaient déjà à table, attendant l'animal. De son sourire habituel, Mathieu accueillit Maître panda, lui demandant comment s'était passé sa nuit, permettant au Patron de rebondir sur la question pour placer une de ses habituelles remarques salaces.<p>

_**«** - Tu sais, gamin, si je n'étais pas dans son lit, c'est peu probable qu'il ait passé une bonne nuit ... »_  
><em>« - Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin de t'avoir dans mon lit pour passer une bonne nuit ! »<em>  
><em>« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu diras après avoir passé une nuit dans mon bordel, gamin ... <strong>»<strong>_

La discussion se stoppa sur cette réplique. Ayant enfin compris que le meilleur moyen de contrer les attaques verbales du criminel était de ne pas y faire attention, Maître Panda ne daigna pas répondre. Ce qui aurait entraîné un nouveau débat.  
>Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme, interrompu de temps en temps par la voix du podcasteur, rappelant à ses alters-ego que le tournage du prochain épisode n'allait pas tarder à commencer Requête à laquelle ils avaient tous répondus par une réponse positive. Tous, sauf l'animal qui n'avait pas réussi à combattre son stress.<br>Une fois le repas terminé, tous étaient retournés à leurs activités habituelles. Le hippie écoutant encore inlassablement sa musique de camé tout en embaumant les alentours de son antre d'odeurs pas vraiment légales. Le Geek jouait encore et toujours à sa console. Mathieu s'était enfermé dans sa chambre (Roh, calmez vos ardeurs voyons, n'imaginez pas ce que je n'ai pas voulu dire !). L'animal était lui aussi retourné dans sa chambre afin de peaufiner sa dernière création, discrètement suivit par le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté. J'ai bien sûr nommé : le patron.

_**«** - Alors gamin, on veut s'amuser avec son bambou sans moi ? »_  
><em>« - Sors de ma chambre, de suite ! »<em>  
><em>« - Sinon quoi, la peluche ? <strong>»<strong>_

L'animal était en infériorité physique. Le criminel profitait de cette aubaine pour s'approcher de sa proie, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Il était désormais à quelques centimètres de l'homme en kigurumi. Il agrippa ses hanches et plongea ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. L'animal se raidit à cette sensation. La bosse nouvellement formée dans le pantalon hors de prix du criminel s'appuyait avec appétit sur sa jambe, déclenchant chez lui une vague de sueur.

_**«** - Alors Gamin, je vois que ton bambou est bien dressé ... **»**_

En effet, le criminel disait vrai. L'érection grandissante de l'animal formait une tente dans son kigurumi. Le patron mordilla la chair pale de sa proie avec bestialité. Engendrant un gémissement de la part de l'animal. Le désir se faisant empressant chez les deux protagonistes. Comblant les derniers centimètres les séparant, le criminel usa de sa main habile pour que l'animal se torde de plaisir. Comme il l'avait prédit lors de son attaque verbale. Il engouffra sa main à l'intérieur du déguisement en polaire de sa proie, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la partie tant désirée et libéra le membre enflé de sa prison de tissu. Faisant de lents vas et viens le long de la virilité de l'animal, le criminel prenait un malin plaisir à voir sa victime se livrer entièrement à lui. Combattant l'idée que son corps s'offrait entièrement à son attaquant, Maître panda tentait vainement de penser à autre chose qu'aux sensations que lui procurait l'homme en noir.  
>Le patron pris alors les choses plus amplement en main. Il cessa de traiter l'animal de manière douce, et passa à la vitesse supérieure. Détachant lentement ses lèvres du cou de sa proie, le criminel se fraya un chemin le long du corps du Maître. Prenant soin de passer sa langue aux endroits les plus sensibles de l'animal. Une fois à genoux, il tenta d'ouvrir le kigurumi de l'animal afin de se retrouver face à l'objet de son désir. Ceci était sans compter le coup de genou monumental que l'animal venait d'assener au criminel. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Assommé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.<p>

_**«** - Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter. **»**_

L'homme en kigurumi avait trainé son assaillant hors de la chambre avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et avec une érection impatiente. Par principe, il avait préféré ignorer ce que son corps lui demandait, refusant catégoriquement de jouir après une attaque du Patron.

* * *

><p>Se réveillant après une sieste forcée, le Patron tenta de se remémorer la scène qui avait précédé ce trou noir béant.<em><strong> «<strong> - Ha oui ... La peluche **»**_  
>Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel il avait mis sa proie. Les joues rosées par l'excitation et une érection digne d'un porte-drapeau dans le pantalon ... Il aimait ce dernier souvenir. Du moins, celui précédent l'effroyable head shoot qu'il s'était pris lorsqu'il avait tenté de prendre la virilité de l'animal en bouche. <em><strong>«<strong> - Foutu panda **»**_  
>La nuit était tombée depuis un moment à en croire l'heure tardive. Le moment préféré du patron était arrivé. La pénombre lui avait permis de violer maintes personnes sans jamais être reconnu. Celui qui en avait le plus fait les frais était bien évidemment le pauvre Gamin. Lui qui avait tant de fois demander à Mathieu de mettre un verrou sur sa porte, mais la chose avait toujours était reportée à plus tard. Pour le plus grand plaisir du criminel qui avait pu déflorer l'adolescent avec l'accord implicite de leur créateur. Secouant la tête comme pour la remettre en ordre, l'homme en noir se leva dans un grognement roque. Cette saloperie de migraine se faisait pressante.<br>Il se rendit tout d'abord dans la cuisine afin de prendre un cachet contre son mal de crâne, qu'il fit descendre avec un bon verre de Vodka. Le Patron ne se refuse jamais une petite douceur avant de partir violer une nouvelle proie. Parfois plusieurs.  
>Il passa mécaniquement devant la chambre de sa victime favorite, entra avec appétit, et constata avec amertume que le gamin ne dormait pas. Il défia le criminel du regard comme pour lui dire <em><strong>«<strong> - Dommage, tu ne vas pas pouvoir abuser de moi ce soir ! **»**_. Ce à quoi le criminel répondit par un simple hochement de tête, avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre du Gamin, bercé par ses cris de supplication. Non pas une. Non pas deux. Mais bel et bien trois. Trois. Le nombre de fois que le Patron avait violé le Gamin. Trois fois que ce pauvre Geek avait dû supplier le Patron d'arrêter. Ce à quoi il avait machinalement répondu par un nouveau coup de rein violent.  
>Une fois cette « tache » effectuée, le criminel passa devant la chambre de la peluche pour retourner dans la sienne afin de se changer pour aller à son habituel bordel. C'est avec appétit qu'il constata que la porte de celle-ci était entrouverte.<p>

_**«** - Bah alors la peluche, on n'assure pas ses arrières ? »_

Il entra comme dans sa propre chambre. La scène qui s'offrait à lui fit naître une érection dans le pantalon hors de prix du criminel. La chaleur pesante de la pièce avait forcé l'animal à se débarrasser de son costume en polaire. L'obligeant ainsi à dormir seulement vêtu d'un boxer.

_« - Apparemment non, tu n'assures pas tes arrières, Gamin ... **»**_

Le criminel s'approcha à pas de loup de sa nouvelle victime. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Apparemment, il ne se doutait même pas de la présence de son bourreau.  
>Le Patron s'installa silencieusement aux côtés de sa victime. Passant avec appétit ses doigts le long du corps de celui-ci, le débarrassant lentement de la couette dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé. Hérissant les poils de l'animal sur le passage de ses doigts. Même endormi, il lui faisait de l'effet. Il arriva avec appétit jusqu'à l'objet de son désir. Glissant lentement sa main baladeuse sous le bout de tissu qui recouvrait le membre nouvellement gorgé de sang. Il savait que les pandas avaient le sommeil lourd, mais de là à ne pas réagir à un contact sur son intimité ... De quoi d'autant plus amuser le Patron. Il entama ses habituels vas et viens le long de la verge dressée de sa victime. S'autorisant un « innocent » coup de langue par-ci par-là. Entendant l'animal gémir dans son sommeil, il stoppa toute action jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe dans un sommeil profond. Si son but premier était de le réveiller, son nouvel objectif était de le garder dans cet état de sommeil excité. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué de « viol-inconscient », et à vrai dire, il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible de ne pas se réveiller en étant sexuellement sollicité.<br>C'est dans un grognement endormi que l'animal jouit allégrement entre les doigts du Patron. Arrachant un sourire carnassier à ce dernier. Mission accomplie. Il savait désormais que son sex-appeal agissait même quand sa victime était endormie. C'est dans un état d'euphorie intense qu'il se lécha allégrement les doigts avant de quitter la chambre de l'animal. Loin de lui l'envie d'aller dans un de ses habituels bordels à présent. Il envisageait déjà sa prochaine attaque envers l'animal.

* * *

><p>L'animal tira ses extrémités pour s'étirer et bien commencer la journée. C'était sans compter sur l'érection monumentale qui trônait sous ses yeux. <em><strong>«<strong> - Comment est-ce possible ? »_  
>La tente gigantesque qui semblait le narguer s'était formée durant son sommeil. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait un rêve érotique ... <em>« - Bizarre »<em>  
>Il se leva nonchalamment, tentant au maximum de ne pas cogner son membre gonflé par erreur. Il tenta vainement de se rappeler son rêve. Aucune trace de scènes qui auraient pu provoquer une telle réponse de la part de son corps. <em>« - Les hommes ont, en moyenne, 4 érections chaque nuit <strong>»<strong>_, se dit l'animal pour se rassurer.  
>Une fois vêtu de son habituel kigurumi, l'animal descendit les escaliers à toute allure et constata avec surprise qu'il était, une fois de plus, le dernier à arriver à table.<p>

_**«** - Hey ! Bien dormis ? » La voix joyeuse de son créateur brisa le silence dans lequel les quatre personnages étaient plongés_  
><em>« - Très bien, merci ! »<em>

Le Patron étouffa un rire. Ce qui lui valut un regard suspicieux de la part de son créateur.

_« - Pourquoi ris-tu, Patron ? »_  
><em>« - Oh rien, Gamin ... Si tu savais le nombre de fois que mes putes m'ont dit avoir bien dormis après que je leur ai ... »<em>  
><em>« - C'est bon, je ne te demanderai plus jamais pourquoi tu ris »<em>  
><em>« - Mais tu sais, c'était une jolie histoire, Gamin »<em>  
><em>« - Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne veux pas la connaître ! »<em>  
><em>« - Je te la raconterai quand nous serons rien que tous les deux. Même si je ne verrais pas ton visage »<em>  
><em>« - N'essaie même pas »<em>  
><em>« - Une boutade, Gamin. Innocente et amusante <strong>»<strong>_

Le petit podcasteur ne répondit que par un léger bruit d'approbation. Ce à quoi le criminel répondit de par son habituel sourire carnassier.  
>L'heure se faisant de plus en plus tardive, le criminel remercia son créateur pour ce repas, et quitta l'appartement. Direction son habituel bordel.<p>

_**«** - Il va aux putes de si bonne heure ? »_ S'interrogea l'animal  
><em>« - Oh, tu sais, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'en empêcher. S'il veut aller là-bas dès 11h, ça ne lui fera qu'une plus longue journée !<strong> »<strong>_

En effet, le petit schizophrène avait raison. Tenter de résister au patron n'apportait que des soucis supplémentaires.  
>L'après-midi était passé à une vitesse faramineuse. L'animal avait accepté de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec le plus jeune de la maison. Encaissant ainsi un nombre impressionnant de défaites, toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. La nuit venait de tomber sur la capitale, sans que Maître panda ne s'en rende compte. Apparemment, il avait joué plus longtemps avec le Gamin qu'il ne le pensait. Il regarda le radio réveil trônant au dessus du lit aux motifs de jeux vidéo et constata qu'en effet, il était tard. 20h16. Et aucune trace du patron. Autant dire que sa journée au bordel avait dû être satisfaisante.<br>Il descendit mécaniquement les escaliers. Pris son repas avec peu d'entrain et fila au lit sans un mot. Cette journée, bien qu'elle ait été peu remplie, l'avait épuisée.

2h49. L'heure à laquelle le Patron daigna enfin rentrer. Cette journée avait était fructueuse. Cependant, son petit plaisir n'était pas totalement rempli. Il manquait cette part de stress et d'interdit. Il monta alors discrètement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa peluche préférée. Son habituel sourire carnassier vint se loger une nouvelle fois au creux de ses pommettes. La porte n'était, une fois de plus, pas fermée. A croire qu'il le suppliait de le branler dans son sommeil.  
>Il ouvrit alors la porte menant à la chambre de l'animal avec appétit. Constatant avec une pointe d'adrénaline qu'il était vêtu, cette fois-ci. Il allait devoir le déshabiller. Le jeu devenait d'autant plus amusant.<br>Il s'approcha de sa proie, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Un léger fil de bave coulait de ses lèvres rosées. Le criminel s'installa aux côtés du Maître, comme par habitude. Il commença tout d'abord par saisir la main endormie de l'animal, la portant à ses lèvres, suçotant chacun de ses doigts, avant de déboutonner avec précaution le costume de sa victime. Une fois cette étape passée, il plongea à la recherche de sa chair pâle. Passant sa langue dans les moindres recoins sensibles du corps de l'animal. Hérissant de nouveau les poils de ce dernier.  
>Une fois la série d'abdominaux franchie, s'offrait à lui l'érection pressante de sa victime. Il sourit de plus belle avant de libérer le pauvre membre tendu de sa prison de textile. L'animal gémis dans son sommeil quand le criminel pris sa virilité en bouche. Jouant avec la plus grande précaution du monde avec son extrémité, passant sa langue aux endroits les plus sensibles, arrachant des grognements de plaisir à l'animal encore endormis. Stimulant l'organe de plus belle, le Patron s'appliquait afin de donner un maximum de plaisir à la peluche.<br>Sa propre érection se faisant pressante, il ne put s'empêcher de se complaire en même temps qu'il usait de sa bouche sur l'intimité de son alter-ego. La semence chaude et goûtue de l'animal remplie allègrement la bouche du criminel. Semence qu'il prit plaisir à avaler goulument. Toujours dans son sommeil imperturbable, Maître Panda arborait toujours un plaisir explicite. Le criminel ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure à la vue de tant d'impatience de la part du corps de l'objet de son désir. Il avait rarement des érections non contrôlées. Mais, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, ce nouveau venu avait sur lui un effet cent fois plus excitant que n'importe qui. Amenant le criminel à avoir pour seul objectif que de l'avoir dans son lit.  
>Il caressa délicatement le membre gonflé de l'animal comme pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Non, le Patron n'était pas un sentimental. Cependant, l'effet qu'avait cet animal sur lui était indescriptible. Il l'apaisait tout en lui procurant un désir inconnu jusqu'ici.<p>

_**«** - WHAT THE FUCK ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?! Et ... POURQUOI J'AI UNE ERECTION ?! Oh ... **»**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est tout pour moi ! :D<br>J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'y ai mis tout mon coeur !  
>N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit REVIEW pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>_

_**Lenwiko, pour vous servir ! \o/**_


	4. Chapter 3

**/!\/!\/!\ YAOI /!\/!\/!\ LEMON /!\/!\/!\ RATED M /!\/!\/!\**

JE SUIS DE RETOUR !  
>Je suis vraiment désolée de ne revenir que maintenant, mais n'ayant pas la motivation d'écrire ce chapitre je l'ai laissé traîner en me disant "je l'écris demain", or, à force de me dire ça, je l'ai laissé traîné presque 4 mois ! Mais maintenant je suis de retour !<br>Et avec un chapitre qui s'annonce ... Chaud les bananes !  
><strong>Vous l'aurez compris, il y a des scènes de lemon dans ce chapitre ... 3 pour être précise ... Mais bon, c'est cool le lemon ! :D<strong>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un REVIEW pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je m'excuse au près de Mathieu Sommet s'il tombe là dessus, et m'engage à retirer ma fiction du site si elle le dérange !

**/!\/!\/!\ YAOI /!\/!\/!\ LEMON /!\/!\/!\ RATED M /!\/!\/!\**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : « - tu connais les garçons à cet âge, ils veulent juste …<strong>_

_**Noyer le cornichon dans le pot de peinture »**_

_**«** - Pourquoi tu cris, la Peluche ? Je ne t'ai pas touché encore ..._

_- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !?_

_- Absolument pas._

_- TU AS TA MAIN SUR MA …_

_- Bite ?_

_- OUI !_

_- Et c'est un problème ? **»**_

L'animal se leva d'une traite, ne s'occupant pas de sa nudité apparente, et fixa le criminel avec un regard assassin.

_**«** - C'EST DU VIOL CE QUE TU FAIS !_

_- C'est ma spécialité, gamin._

_- OUAIS MAIS NON !_

_- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'énerve, ça avait l'air de te plaire ce que te faisaient mes doigts habiles._

_- Dégueulasse … **»**_

Maître panda tourna le dos à l'homme vêtu de noir encore allongé dans son lit. C'est alors que le criminel retourna la situation à son avantage.

Se levant avec la vitesse et l'adresse d'un félin, il prit rapidement le pouvoir sur son ami en kigurumi. Encerclant ses hanches de ses mains habiles et musclées, s'emparant de ses lèvres et le poussant avec voracité sur le matelas, il se trouva désormais en position de supériorité par rapport à sa victime. Sensation terriblement excitante pour le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté.  
>Son torse appuyé lourdement contre celui de sa proie, ses mains détenant les poignets de l'animal avec la force d'une lanière de cuir, il lécha avidement le cou de celui qui s'agitait sous lui afin de se soustraire à cette sensation terriblement agréable.<p>

L'animal tenta vainement de porter son attention sur autre chose que la main glacée de son assaillant se rapprochant dangereusement de son entre jambe tendue. Il se mordit la lèvre avec une telle ardeur qu'il ne pu retenir un bruyant gémissement de plaisir cumulé à la douleur que lui procurait ses canine plantées dans ce fragile bout de chair. C'est avec son habituel sourire carnassier que le criminel s'empara finalement de l'intimité du maître. Faisant de lents vas et viens, il laissa l'animal dans l'état de désir inconnu mais terriblement irrésistible.  
>S'emparant une fois de plus des lèvres tremblantes et chaudes de sa proie, le patron lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut pour conséquence de déclencher un grognement rauque de la part du Maître. Excité par cette intervention, le patron accentua son étreinte.<br>Usant de sa main pour plaquer l'érection grandissante de l'animal contre la sienne, frottant avidement le membre gonflé de sa victime contre le doux velours se son pantalon, pantalon qui devenait fort inconfortable pour l'organe impatient du criminel. D'un coup de main, il abandonna brièvement le membre tendu de l'animal afin de soulager le sien. Il ouvrit sa braguette et fit rapidement glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes fines.

_**«** - Alors, la peluche, toujours contre ce que je veux te faire ?_

_- Lâche-moi !_

_- Pourquoi ça ? On vient tout juste de commencer … **»**_

Sur ces mots, il reprit à pleine main l'intimité de son interlocuteur, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un gémissement mélangeant excitation, plainte, et supplications.

Dès lors, le dernier bout de tissus qui séparé l'érection du patron de celle de son « jouet » se faisait de trop. Lâchant une dernière fois le pénis du maître, il laisse une ultime chance à se dernier de s'enfuir. Pris d'un élan de courage, l'animal balança sa jambe gauche vers le haut, ce qui ne manqua pas d'heurter violemment les parties génitales du criminel, qui se replia sur lui-même à la suite de cette attaque.

Désormais libre, l'animal se leva en vitesse, saisit le criminel par les deux poignets et le tira hors de sa chambre avec une force qu'il sous estimé beaucoup trop. Une fois en sécurité, il plaqua son dos contre la porte. Haletant bruyamment, il n'entendit pas les nombreuses injures que le criminel grommelait à son sujet de l'autre coté de sa protection de bois.  
>Une sensation d'inconfort le tira de sa détresse apparente. C'est alors qu'il baissa les yeux sur son membre encore gorgé de sang, impatient. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.<br>Tentant de remettre ses idées au calme, il comprit vite que calmer son érection ne serait pas chose simple car, plus il tentait d'oublier la scène, plus elle lui revenait en mémoire, plus son membre se tendait.

_**«** - Bordel de merde … **»**_

Après de longues minutes de violence morale que s'infligea l'homme en kigurumi, il en vint finalement à la conclusion que la meilleure chose à faire restait de travailler sur la chanson du prochain épisode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong> - Elle est génial !_

_- Tu trouves ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

_- Oh bah merci … **»**_ Les joues de l'animal se teintèrent de rouge

_**«** - On commence le tournage demain. Tu nous la chanteras ?_

_- De… DEMAIN ?!_

_- Oui. Un souci ?_

_- Aucun ! **»**_

L'animal prononça cette phrase avec une voix entremêlée de stress et de conviction.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tous étaient levés aux aurores afin de commencer le tournage. Le Hippie avait promis à Mathieu de rester clean pour cet épisode. Histoire de commencer la saison 4 avec un minimum de lucidité !<br>Le Geek, quant à lui, affichait une mine joviale. Non pas niaise comme toujours (quoique …) mais réellement heureuse ! Cette pause pour tout bien préparer l'avait ennuyé. Lui qui échappait toujours de justesse aux réunions pour planifier les prochains épisodes, passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Cependant, après avoir fini 5 fois Super Mario Bross et 2 fois toutes les versions de Pokémon, le temps passe très lentement.

Le patron, toujours égal à lui-même, exhiba ce fameux sourire carnassier dès lors qui aperçut le Maître.  
>Maître qui, en plus d'éprouver un malaise grandissant au fur et à mesure que le patron se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, étant en proie à un stress dévastateur. Si grand que, lorsque que le patron lui lança une pique suggestive, il ne pu y répondre que par un bref « oui ». Sans effort de protestation ou de compréhension.<p>

Chaque personnalité remplit parfaitement bien sa tache et ne semblait rien avoir perdu de son rôle charismatique.

_**«** - Tu connais les garçons à cet âge, ils veulent juste …_

_- Noyer le cornichon dans le pot de peinture_

_- Oh, elle était mignonne celle-ci !_

_- N'est-ce pas ? **»**_

La dernière réplique du criminel ayant été prononcée en regardant ce cher maître panda se tortillant de stress sur sa chaise, n'ayant même pas entendu la pique du criminel. Il fut seulement sortit de ses pensées quand son créateur l'interpella pour qu'il vienne chanter sa chanson en rapport avec YZ, la chanteuse de R'nb mielleux.

Il se mit deux claques virtuelles, et pris son courage à deux mains pour se placer devant le fond vert. Mathieu lança la musique et donna le signal de départ à son alter ego en kigurumi. C'est alors que l'animal disparu soudainement du champ de la caméra. Il venait de s'évanouir lourdement.

_**«** - Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas très bien le stress … Bon … On reprend demain les gars ? Vous avez bien bossé ! Allez-vous reposer … **»**_

Tous partirent joyeusement en direction de leurs chambres. Tous. Sauf le patron qui prit l'animal sur ses épaules et déclara sagement à son créateur qu'il allait le ramener dans sa chambre.  
>Chose qu'il fit. En partie. Car, dès lors qu'il eut porté l'animal sur ses épaules musclées et l'ait déposé sur son lit, le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté profita de ce moment de solitude avec sa proie endormie pour rentabiliser le temps.<br>Il observa un instant sa proie endormie en état de total innocence avec un sourire carnassier, avant de s'approcher de lui et d'ouvrir son kigurumi sur toute sa longueur. Dévoilant ainsi un torse pâle et un boxer noir. Il usa brièvement de ses doigts pour stimuler l'organe encore endormie, avant de s'en emparer à pleine main et de faire de rapides vas-et-viens sur tout son long. L'afflux de sang se fit vite ressentir car en l'espace de quelques secondes, l'organe se dressait fièrement.  
>C'est alors que l'homme en noir approcha délicatement son visage de l'entre jambe de son alter égo, avant de prendre goulument en bouche la partie de peau rougie et durcie de l'animal.<br>Passant avidement sa langue sur tout le long de la partie gonflée, il ne se garda pas de pincer brièvement et aspirer l'organe. Gémissant discrètement, l'animal ouvrit les yeux d'un seul geste vif. Prenant conscience de la situation et de quelle manière il en était arrivé là, son réflexe instinctif fut de balancer une nouvelle fois sa jambe vers le haut. Action contrée par un mouvement de tête rapide et vif du criminel qui jura de ne plus jamais se faire avoir pas une attaque aussi spartiate.  
>En guise de punition charnelle, il resserra fort ses lèvres pincées autour du membre gorgé de sang de l'animal. Action qui eut pour effet d'arracher un cri de douleur à celui-ci. Cri qui eut pour effet d'exciter le criminel. Pulsant contre la paroi fine de son pantalon, l'organe bombé du criminel le suppliait de le libérer de cette prison de tissu.<p>

Cependant, l'homme en noir n'écouta pas les supplications de son corps et accentua sa punition.

_**«** - Pa…Patron ! Stop … Stop s'i…s'il te plait … aaah … **»**_

Le patron venait d'entamer une nouvelle session de va-et-vient entrecoupés de nombreuses sucions sur le membre avide de contacts de l'animal. Cédant au plaisir, l'animal se laissa tomber lourdement sur son matelas. Conscient que la seule manière de mettre un terme à cette attaque étant de l'endurer sans laisser de satisfaction à l'agresseur, il se mordit fortement l'intérieur des joues afin de ne laisser aucun gémissement ou autre bruits témoignant de son excitation parvenir aux oreilles du criminel.

Se déversant avidement dans la bouche du criminel, qui s'empressa de l'avaler goulûment, l'animal lâcha un soupir de soulagement dès lors qu'il sentit les lèvres du patron se détacher de son organe quasiment ramené à une taille normale.

_**«** - A demain, gamin. Je te laisse te reposer. **»**_

Le criminel sortit d'un pas de félin, laissant sa victime désorientée seule sur son lit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, encore honteux de s'être ainsi laissé faire par l'homme en noir et de s'être évanoui lors du tournage de l'épisode, Maitre Panda s'avança d'un pas décidé vers son créateur, lui demandant s'il pouvait retourner sa rubrique. C'est avec un large sourire que le petit podcasteur accepta.<p>

Il réunit alors toutes ses personnalités et ils commencèrent le tournage.  
>Une nouvelle fois face à la caméra devant le fond vert, Maître panda prit une longue inspiration et fixa la caméra avec un mélange de détermination et de conviction, tant pour ne pas s'évanouir une fois de plus, que pour réussir à articuler correctement chaque mot.<br>D'un hochement approbatif, il affirma à son créateur qu'il était prêt. Il lança la musique.

**«** _- ça fait des mois que tu es partie, ça fait des mois que je ne suis plus en vie, oh bébé pourquoi ? (pourquoi ?) Tu es si loin de moi ? (De moi ?) __Ce moment sur la plageuuuuuuuh, notre moment à deuuuuuuuuux. Gravé dans mes souvenireuuuuuuuuuh. Plus de virginité euuuuuuuuuuuh …_

_- Ca c'est clair que t'es plus très clean la peluche ! **»**_

Cette interpellation soudaine et inattendue fit écarquiller au maximum les yeux de l'homme en kigurumi qui ne savait pas que faire entre mourir de honte, et aller frapper cet individu qui venait de gâcher toute sa rubrique. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même quand il sentit une sensation désagréable au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit avec horreur que son costume de polaire présentait une bosse proéminente tendant le bout de tissu. Face aux regards interrogateurs des autres personnalités, l'animal n'eut pour seule solution que fuir. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et partit en direction de sa chambre. Une fois dans son refuge, il s'adossa au bout de bois, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Une fois en position assise, il ramena ses genoux vers lui et posa sa tête dessus. En position fœtale, il éclata en sanglots. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette simple remarque avait déclenchée une réaction si vive de son inconscient ? Qu'allait penser Mathieu de lui ? Plus il se questionnait, plus les perles salées qui s'échappaient de ses yeux se faisaient abondantes.  
>Son érection pulsait contre sa peau, créant un mélange d'inconfort et de plaisir extrême. Il redressa sa tête pour l'observer. Cette tente semblait le narguer. Il l'effleura d'un doigt, ce qui engendra un profond gémissement de la part de l'animal. Apparemment, ce désir se faisait pressent.<p>

C'est alors que le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte sortit l'homme en kigurumi de ses pensées. Il se leva rapidement sans se soucier de la verge durcie. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la cause de ce malheur.

_**«** - Alors, gamin. Ce n'est pas bien de s'enfuir comme ça !_

_- Dégage ! Tout est ta faute ! **»**_

Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte violemment, c'était sans compter sur la force du criminel qui stoppa son action sans difficulté. Il entra dans l'entre de l'animal, ferma la porte à clef, et s'approcha d'un pas félin vers l'animal.

Chaque pas du criminel vers l'avant engendrant un mouvement de recul de la part de sa victime, il se retrouva rapidement adossé contre le mur, totalement à la merci de l'homme en noir. Tentant de protester, il se retrouva bloqué les poignets au mur par les mains musclées du criminel.  
>Son membre durcit se faisait de plus en plus impatient.<p>

Le criminel plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'animal, suçotant et mordillant chaque parcelle de la peau rougis de son ami, il y laissa un magnifique suçon.  
>De sa main droite, il abandonna prudemment le poignet du Maître. Action qui laissa un espoir vain à l'animal car dès lors qu'il l'eut lâché, sa main s'attela à stimuler le membre gonflé de l'animal. Ne commençant pas doucement comme à son habitude, le criminel imposa instantanément un rythme rapide à la verge dure et impatiente de l'homme en kigurumi. Il abandonna en suite la gorge de son alter égo pour aller s'occuper de ses lèvres. Sans demander la permission à leur propriétaire il se les empara rapidement. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure de l'animal, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement bruyant. C'est alors que le criminel inséra brutalement sa langue à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale de sa proie. Ils entamèrent alors il ballet brutal entre leurs deux langues.<br>Le criminel abandonna la verge gonflée de l'animal, pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci, pour soulager son membre durci pulsant contre la paroi inconfortable de son pantalon. Une fois libre la verge rougit du criminel vint naturellement rencontrer celle de l'animal. D'un coup de rein calculé, le criminel arracha un vif gémissement à l'animal. Action qui répéta de nombreuses fois. La sensation de frottement des deux verges ensemble était pour le maître une expérience inconnue, mais terriblement excitante. Tellement excitante qu'il ne pu retenir suffisamment longtemps sa semence chaude. Action qui étira les lèvres du criminel en un large sourire carnassier. D'un geste vif et rapide, il saisit les deux cuisses de sa victime et le porta ainsi jusqu'à son lit. Il le déposa délicatement sur la surface molle et confortable avant de contempler son expression.  
>Il était là, rouge pivoine avec des pupilles dilatées au maximum, traduisant son plaisir et son envie féroce de recommencer. Son membre encore tendu vers le haut réclamé de l'attention. C'est alors avec plaisir que le criminel s'attela à soulager l'intimité de son alter égo du bout des lèvres.<br>Il prit la verge gorgée de sang en bouche, ce qui arracha un énième gémissement à l'animal. Jouant de ses doigts sur le corps du pénis alors qu'il stimulait avec plaisir son extrémité avec sa langue habile, l'animal ne put se retenir suffisemment longtemps pour profiter quelques secondes de plus de cette sensation exquise. Il se déversa alors dans la bouche de son assaillant.

Le criminel releva la tête vers son alter égo et constata son air de béatitude mélangée à des joues rougies par la honte. Qu'y a-t-il de honteux à succomber au désir ? Le patron n'avait jamais compris.

Il se remit sur les pieds, reboutonna son pantalon en velours et s'installa aux cotés de l'animal au kigurumi ouvert sur toute sa longueur. Il passa son doigt le long de la gorge de son ami et lui susurra doucement :

_**«** - Tu es un très bon partenaire de jeux, la peluche. Tu pourrais presque être ma pute attitrée.** »**_

Il se releva d'un mouvement félin et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ? :)<p> 


End file.
